Third Person
by radive
Summary: Jeff has been a murderer for a long while. Lately, more often than not, his kills just aren't as satisfying as they used to be. In fact, nothing really is. Could he be missing something? Slenderman/Jeff The Killer - Slendyjeff
1. 1

**A/N: So this starts out as any other Slendyjeff story would, Jeff wandering into the woods and finding Slendy. I'm kind of making this up as I go along, so feel free to leave any suggestions or ideas! They would be very helpful ;u;**

**Jeff and Slenderman aren't mine .u.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Adding to the permanent smile, Jeff licked the blood off one of his knives, cutting his tongue slightly in the process. Pain had become so constant that it was now only a numb feeling. Either way, it would heal soon enough.

He stood up from his crouched position on the bed, sighing in satisfaction. The mangled mess of blood and body parts lied beneath him. The innocent victim was now stuck with a horror-stricken, blood splattered expression. The empty eyes stared into nothingness, their vision never to be used again.  
Jeff squinted, his own eyes not being able to close all the way. He breathed in the scent of blood and shivered. He looked at the clock. It was the early hours of the morning, and it would be a while before anyone found this dead girl.

Taking the chance while he could, Jeff hopped off the bed, and walked out. He searched out the laundry room and the bathroom, and cleaned up with a quick shower. He ran his clothes through the washer and dryer as he did so. Though he was a killer, he still cared about personal hygiene. Somewhat.  
Jeff left the house, smelling of flowers. Much to his dislike, of course. The sun was just rising, and no one seemed to be out and about just yet.  
Or so it seemed.

A siren could be heard and not shortly after, a police cruiser rounded the corner.  
"Shit..." His kill had been pretty late, and lazy as well. Throwing his hood up, Jeff shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked a little faster down the street. With the cop stopped at a neighbor of the victim's house, Jeff had more time to get away.

Normally he would run, but-

"So damn tired..." he mumbled to himself. An advantage of being in Washington was the amount of dense forests. Soon enough, the road became dirt, and he slipped into the trees. Now just to find a good, hidden place to sleep.

After walking for god knows how long, Jeff looked at his watch for the time. 10:00 am. He groaned.

"No kills tonight..." he told himself, deciding he needed some rest. Yawning, he continued walking. The tall forest was getting thick, and the gloomy weather made his surroundings a little darker. Suddenly he came to a fence. Peering through, it didn't seem as though anyone occupied this area. Any humans, at least.  
Rolling his eyes at the randomness of normal people, Jeff began to climb the fence. As he dropped off on the other side, it began to rain. He growled. He was tired, and soon to be wet as well. At least it was better than happy, sunny weather.

He stuck near the trees to get as much shelter from the rain as possible. Looking up as he walked, he spotted a decent tree. A thick branch was jutting out a few feet high, and the leaves seemed to be well protecting it from the rain.

"For fuck's sake..." Jeff mumbled, annoyed with how long it took to find a decent spot. He began climbing the tree, feeling his muscles ache as sleep tugged at him.

Looking back for a moment, Jeff could have sworn he saw something that was definitely not a tree. He gasped, loosing his grip, and sliding down the tree. He managed to grab another branch with his now scraped hands, and looked behind himself again. Whatever it had been was gone. He frowned. Just his mind playing tricks.

Once he reached his destination, he sat with his back against the trunk, and yawned again. Jeff checked his hands for any splinters, then reached into his back pocket to pull out a sleeping mask. His blackened eye lids weren't done healing just yet, so for now, The mask would be necessary for sleep. He curled up in his hoodie and jeans, his comfort decent, even under the circumstances.

As Jeff drifted off to sleep, he felt as if he was being watched. But he brushed it off. Just his mind playing tricks.


	2. 2

**A/N: I attempted a chapter 2 ;;'' Slendy won't be this talkative, normally. yyyeah... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Snow began to fall in Washington, gently blanketing the forest floor and the trees with the soft ice. It was late, and very cold. Jeff curled in against himself. His breath came out in puffs of white, the weather making it hard for him to stay asleep. He began to shiver, swearing to himself. It was times like this, when alleyways and forest floors didn't provide enough comfort, making him miss a warm bed. Jeff barely remembered what a bed really felt like, but he knew it was nice.

"Ugh…" He sniffled slightly, pushing his sleeping mask up. He changed positions by straddling the branch and leaning forward against the trunk. Jeff shoved his hands in his pockets, readjusting the mask, teeth chattering. He still had that weird feeling of being watched, but he ignored it best he could. Damn, what he would give for a blanket right now.

A tall being stood about a hundred feet away, still as a rock. Snow was peppered on his shoulders and a bit on his head. He felt a little bad for the young killer. They were going into winter, and nights were the worst.

The entity felt an odd tug at his blackened heart. Jeff shivered. Slenderman sighed, silently shrugging of his coat. He let the slight breeze sweep him away into a misty smoke.

Jeff was just drifting off when he felt something against his back. Jerking out of his half-consciousness, he attempted to quickly turn. Trying to lift his mask at the same time, he didn't get a chance to catch himself as he slipped off the branch.

Jeff grunted as he braced for impact with the ground, but it never came. Unsquinting his eyes, he looked to see the tall being holding him in his arms.

"You fell." He said quietly. Jeff gasped, reaching for his knife as he squirmed to get away.

Suddenly he was being held up by his hood, his knife being held by some... Black tentacle of some sort.

Not bothering to ask what they were, he growled, "Give me. My knife." Jeff groped at the black tentacle holding his hood. He scratched and clawed at it, before his wrists were bound instead.

Jeff chuckled.

"What, you gonna rape me now? Kinky." he continued to squirm as he spoke. He would never admit it to anyone - not that he had anyone to admit it to - but he was indeed a virgin. And he quite liked it that way.

"What are you?" The tall one asked.

"The hell's it look like, I'm a fucking human!" Jeff snapped.

"You're different. Unafraid. Always smiling." Slender stated.

"Yeah, I know, I'm gorgeous. Now let me go." Jeff attempted to kick him, but that only resulted in being held further away.

"Calm down. What's your name?"

Jeff frowned and stopped squirming. "Jeff. What do I call you? Hell, what are you?"

Slender hesitated. "Superhuman" he decided. Jeff snorted. "Bullshit." Slender would have smiled.

"I'm... Slenderman." he said. Jeff looked down.

"You're fuckin' tall, is what you are..." he mumbled. Slender set him down on the branch.

"So what do you want, anyway, Slendy?" he asked, tucking his mask away and unsuccessfully swiping at his knife.

"Swiper no swiping, Smile Child."

Jeff hissed. "I'm not a child. I just turned 18." he stated the last part proudly. Slender huffed a small laugh, taking the knife in his hand and passing it to Jeff.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Jeff."

"Nice to meet you too, I suppose... But you never answered my question. What did you want, if you didn't plan on killing me?"

"How do you know I'm not going to?"

"Because I'm guessing I'd already be dead." he smirked. Slender picked up the dropped coat, brushing it off. He offered it to Jeff.

"You looked cold." Jeff had a thought. 'Guess it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him.


	3. 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, hopefully I won't be this lazy with other chapters. This chapter isn't that great, but I've never been much of a writer anyway. I'm still open to suggestions seeing as I'm making this up as I go along, heh... Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

****Chapter 3

Jeffery woke to the sound of wind rushing through the shaking leaves, and what seemed like wind chimes. He moved the mask from his eyes before arching his back in a stretch. There was an unfamiliar shift of loose clothing over his hoodie. With a glance at his sleeve, he remembered his odd encounter with... What was his name?

Jeff rubbed the side of his face, groggy and stiff from the sleep. He cracked his neck and stretched some more before climbing down the tree. Looking around, he saw that the forest was eerily gray and misty. Empty as well. The wind blew harder and Jeff pulled the large jacket around himself more.

'Wonder where that thing went...' he thought to himself, running a hand through his hair and yawning. 'How long did I sleep...?'

With a mild curiosity and nothing better to do, Jeff started the trek to find the faceless being. After a few hours of walking, he gave in to thinking about things he normally wouldn't. Maybe, just maybe, he could have a friend for once? One who wouldn't leave, or judge, or end up dying too soon? Jeff shook the thoughts away. He didn't need anyone.

Next thing he knew, he was wiping dirt off his face with a growl. He could feel the warmth of blood trickling down his leg and he cursed to himself for being so clumsy.

"Fucking branch..." he muttered, kicking at the root with his good leg. The kick seemed to trigger something, and a confused look took over his features as a snap and a whip-like sound could be heard. Jeff gasped as something tightened around his ankle and yanked hard. In a matter of seconds, he was hanging upside down by a rope attached to one of the many trees, and blood dripped from the back of his head where the same root had caused damage.

* * *

Jeff's healed eyelids fluttered as he woke up. He was curled up in a bed, hidden under numerous blankets. The killer rolled over and stretched, but froze when he realized where he was. How had he gotten here? Where was he, anyway? He grabbed his knife off the night stand, and threw the blankets to the side as he stood up. A breeze made its way through the window, and he shivered. Jeff searched around the small house with caution, unsure if anyone was there. The place looked abandoned, as if no one had even stepped through the front door in years. Once he realized no one else was there, or so he thought, he rubbed the back of his head in confusion. Feeling a bruise there, he winced, remembering the night before. He stuffed his knife into his hoodie pocket, and noticed he no longer had the suit coat on.

Jeff yawned, and turned to make his way back to the room he woke up in.

"Jesus!" He yelped and stumbled back, tripping over a fallen chair and landing on his butt. Slenderman stood in the umbra of the dark hallway, stiff as a tree, head about 5 inches from the ceiling.

"You are very clumsy." He stated. Jeff scoffed and rolled his eyes, standing up and brushing himself off. "I am not..."

"Yes you are. You fell out of a tree, tripped over a root, fell into a trap, and stumbled over a chair. That's not very professional for a killer like yourself." The tall creature said, moving to walk past Jeff and into the main room.

"What, so you've been stalking me?" Jeff asked as Slender broke a chair with his tendrils and tossed it into the fireplace. He turned to look at him.

"How do you think you got here?" Jeff frowned in response. "Do you have any matches?"

Jeff gave an offended look. "Why would I carry around matches?"

"Never mind, then..." Slenderman turned away, brushing it off. "Moody teenagers..." He muttered to himself as he made his way into the kitchen to find something to light the fire place. Jeff followed.

"For your information, I turned 18 last month, so I'm legally an adult!" He stated proudly, leaning against the door frame. Slender quickly searched through cabinets and drawers with numerous tendrils.

"Not really, Smile Child." He retorted.

"Excuse me, that's "Jeff" to you, mister. And I AM an adult." Slender walked past him with a rusty zippo-lighter he had found.

"Cute." Jeff glared at his back as he lit the fire place, that of which he kept a safe distance from. "There... Now you can stay warm... Jeff."

The young "adult" hopped over the back of the couch, and curled up next to the arm rest, close enough to stay warm, but far enough to stay safe. Slenderman sat next to him, tucking his long legs under himself.

"So what do I call you?" Jeff asked. "Getting hit on the back of the head doesn't exactly do wonders on my memory."

"Slenderman." Another cool breeze through a broken window. Jeff scooted a little closer, shivering.

"Okay, Slendy." He could see a frown in the shadows of Slender's blank face, and he couldn't help but let a lopsided grin lit up his own scarred features.


	4. 4

**A/N: Sorry, this is really uneventful... I'm just kind of writing this because people keep favoriting it and following it, but... It's obvious I don't really know what I'm doing, heh... I have no plot in mind, so if you want one, please suggest one, even a small comment/idea would help.**

**Also, I wrote this at probably around 3 am, so it's not that great. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Slendy?"

"Hm."

"Why did you bring me here? I mean, I get you wanted your coat back and all, but, why didn't you just leave me there?" Jeff sat on the floor, using his knife to carve small designs into a little chunk of wood left behind from the broken chair that now resided in the fire place.

Slender shifted uncomfortably, shifting his gaze from the window down to Jeff.

"What are you doing?" He replied.

"That doesn't answer my question." Jeff glanced up at him for a moment, then resumed his work.

"I don't know... Murderous acts haven't been as... Satisfactory lately. So when I saw you, instead of killing you, I decided... Why not just leave him alone. But then I noticed that you looked uncomfortable, and you aren't as ugly as the other humans I've come across."

"_As_ ugly?" Jeff looked up at him, frowning. Slender was looking out the sliding glass door again.

"Well. Let's just say after years of prey being highly unattractive..." He hesitated. "You're a sight for sore eyes." The last part was said quieter.

"Oh..." Jeff stood and sat on the couch, fighting a blush. "You aren't so bad yourself..." Slender had enough of the shape of a face for Jeff to decide that Slender, being the odd entity he was, was actually fairly... attractive to Jeff, in a way. But who was he kidding, he just met this guy- _thing_... How many days ago? Slender's words snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I could also use a friend..." He said softly. Jeff looked up at him.

"Me too..." Suddenly, something out the door caught his attention. He placed the woodwork and his knife on the ground, then stood up and slowly made his way to the door. He placed both hands on the glass, reminding himself that the rest of the house behind him was not one of a victim, not one he needed to quickly escape with adrenaline pumping through his veins. Here, he could relax for once. Comfortably stand by the window for as long as he'd like, watching a dark mass at the edge of what looked like a lake. It was a bit far off, but the tree's weren't too thick, and Jeff had a decent view of the rather large bear lapping at the ice cold water.

Soon enough, Slender was standing beside him, and Jeff noticed in the back of his mind that he wasn't incredibly shorter than the Slenderman. In fact, he seemed shorter than before. Unknown to Jeff, Slender grew in hight when tense, or looking to intimidate or frighten prey. Naturally, Jeff came eye-level to just barely his shoulder.

"What's it doing?" Jeff spoke after a few minutes. "It's winter, shouldn't it be hibernating?"

Slender shrugged. "Maybe it wants to be different for a change."

* * *

A few hours later after an annoying game of 20 Questions initiated by Jeff while they wandered the forest and two apples he had found and eaten, they found themselves back on the couch in the small house. Another chair broken and in the fire, and the suit coat once again was draped over Jeff as he curled up in a ball to keep warm.

"You should sleep." Slender said.

"But I've been asleep for who knows how long!" Jeff refused, looking up at him.

"At least for tonight. Try to get into a sleeping routine. Then maybe you'll feel better and wont be as grumpy." Slender said, recalling the couple of times Jeff had snapped at him during their questions, and the small apologies that followed with the excuse of being hungry.

"I'm not grumpy!" He snapped, yet again. Jeff caught himself. "... Maybe a little..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine." He laid down on the couch, heavily dropping his head on Slender's lap. Slenderman snorted. An obvious attempt to be obnoxious. Jeff smirked, and closed his eyes, the fire dim enough to keep the room dark, but still provide warmth. He ran his fingertips over his eyelids, satisfied that they had fully healed.

"Night Slendy..." He said, sighing.

"Goodnight, Jeff."


End file.
